


Affliction

by artificialjazz



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Slight dom/sub undertones if you squint?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialjazz/pseuds/artificialjazz
Summary: Alaska has commitment issues. Sharon reminds her who she belongs to.





	Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> Some non-AU Shalaska for ya,,, this one's a wild ride, folks. She/her for Alaska, who’s in drag for the majority of the fic, and he/him for Sharon. Warnings for punishment and some slight dom/sub dynamics. Many thanks to Miss Bianca & Alaska del Needles for their sage wisdom & guidance (ily). As always, scream about Shalaska with me on my Tumblr, @artificial-jazz <3

Alaska stood on the front porch of their small, split-level home, willing herself to go inside. It was late and the street was quiet, aside from a stray siren off in the distance. She fixated on the ashtray balanced precariously on the wooden banister and attempted to steady her breathing. She hated cigarettes, but loved the smell on Sharon, stale and smoky and so uniquely _him_.

God, she was so in love, it hurt sometimes.

It threatened to tear her apart from the inside out, and then piece her back together again with Elmer’s glue. It terrified her, just the thought of loving a person that much, that she sometimes couldn’t take it, she couldn’t possibly handle the pressure of someone falling _with_ her. She’d ruin it, like she always did, basking in someone’s attention for a few months before formulating an escape plan. Commitment had never been her forte – which never used to bother Alaska, until now.

Until Sharon.

Sharon, who insisted that Alaska come move in with him after two months of knowing one another, and who made her soup and let her eat it in their bed. Sharon, who loved her enough not to care that she took up too much space in the bathroom, and who thought Alaska’s laugh was endearing rather than annoying.

Sharon, who liked loud music and old horror films and sheer black tights and, mostly, the way Alaska kissed him.

That’s why Alaska dreaded having to tell him what she’d done tonight. She knew she had to, because she loved him, but she also wanted to spare him the details, because she loved him.

It was complicated and she felt sick.

She turned the doorknob with a shaky hand and braced herself for impact.

Sharon was sitting on the armchair in the living room, reading something, all perfect-looking in his tortoiseshell glasses, and Alaska’s heart broke all over again. He looked up when he heard her come in. She was frozen in the entryway, a deer caught in the headlights.

On an ordinary night, Alaska would curl up in Sharon’s lap, ignoring his groans that he’s _trying_ to read, thank you very much, and nuzzle into him anyway. He would flick through the pages of his novel absentmindedly, and Alaska would memorize the curvature of his face, and they’d be happy.

“I… Something happened tonight,” Alaska began, hesitantly. She couldn’t bear to meet Sharon’s eyes, couldn’t bear to see the anger – or worse, the hurt – that might exist there.

He stood. “What?” There was an edge to Sharon’s voice, a defense mechanism Alaska had become very familiar with. When he saw his partner flinch, Sharon softened. “Tell me, Lasky. It’s okay.”

A jumble of words came gushing out of Alaska’s mouth then, suddenly unable to hold her thoughts in any longer. “It was Katya, and you know there’s nothing there between us, but tonight was… I couldn’t help it, and we were just having fun after her show, but then we were kissing and I didn’t stop her and –”

Sharon raised a silent hand, interrupting her rant. “You kissed Katya?”

For once, Alaska couldn’t read his tone, and it scared her. “Yes,” she replied softly, casting her eyes toward the ground. She fought the urge to cry, figuring that tears wouldn’t help the situation. She’d fucked up, and she knew it.

_She has a crush on you_ , Sharon had told her more than once. _I’ve known Katya for a long time, and she likes you._

Alaska had always tuned him out, dismissing the idea as completely ridiculous. Katya was a good friend – a good friend who was well aware of Alaska’s relationship status, no less. She had been pretty sure that Sharon was just doing his whole Overprotective Boyfriend thing, despite having nothing to worry about.

Until tonight, when Katya had, in fact, given him something tangible to worry about.

Both queens were guilty of engaging in their fair share of extracurricular activities while on the road, sure, but they recognized that it never meant anything. Road trade was just that – meaningless and convenient. For Alaska, at the end of the day, there was only Sharon. She couldn’t believe she’d gone and jeopardized that by fooling around with the one person who threatened him.

Sharon left an uncomfortable amount of space in between them. Alaska wanted to close the gap, take Sharon’s face in her hands and plant kisses onto his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin – anything to let him know how sorry she was, how Sharon was the only one she wanted.

“Did you like it?” Sharon asked, barely audible.

Alaska stuttered. “W-what?”

“Did it feel good, Katya kissing you?” This time, he spoke with more conviction, taking a step in Alaska’s direction. He seemed entirely too calm for Alaska’s liking.

She nodded slightly, unsure of the response he was hoping for and simultaneously not wanting to say something that would make things worse.

Sharon disappeared into the kitchen without another word and Alaska deflated, letting out a long breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. She heard the opening and closing of the fridge, the jangling of bottles, the running of water in the sink, and then nothing.

She took a moment to weigh the pros and cons of following a clearly upset Sharon before scurrying into the kitchen after him in stockinged feet. Sharon’s back was to her, hunched over the sink basin, knuckles turning an unsettling shade of white due to how tightly he was gripping onto its rim.

“Noodles, are we… okay?” Alaska tried. “It didn’t mean anything, I swear. I’m so, so –”

“Get undressed,” Sharon ordered, turning to face her. “Now.”

Alaska’s cock twitched, and she understood. She recognized the sinful glimmer in his eyes, the commanding demeanor he adopted, knew what was expected of her.

She wriggled out of the little black number she was wearing, slowly, so that Sharon could watch. Her sleek, blonde hair cascaded down her bony shoulders, now bare, brushing her ribcage. She felt exposed, standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing only a pair of skimpy underwear that hardly contained her, but her skin was burning in the best way under Sharon’s intense gaze.

“You deserve to be punished. Don’t you agree, baby?”

“You’re right. I do,” Alaska said, her voice small.

Sharon pressed himself right up against the younger queen, his lips grazing her earlobe. Alaska could feel his erection pressing against her hip. It was dizzying, how attracted she was to him, even now. “You’re mine. No one else’s,” he murmured, more to himself than to her. His breath was hot, and it sent chills down her spine.

“All yours,” she said, fingers twisting in the soft hair on the back of his neck. It was an uncharacteristically sweet moment; she could almost feel Sharon’s muscles relax at the reassurance before he hardened again, pinning Alaska’s hands to her sides.

“You’re not allowed to touch – not yet.”  

She whimpered into Sharon’s mouth as he showed Alaska who she belonged to, kissing her firmly and without warning. Her hands itched for him, needed to trace over his tattoos with affectionate precision and feel his skin, hot and smooth, and the reality that she _couldn’t_ just made her want him more. Sharon was evil, and he was everything, and she was his.  

He lifted her by the backs of her thighs up onto the countertop, and it made Alaska shiver, how strong he was when he wanted to be. She took full advantage of the position change by wrapping her legs around Sharon’s torso, pleasantly surprised when he didn’t chide her for it. Pressing her luck, Alaska reached for the hem of his shirt, Sharon lifting his arms to allow her to pull it off easily over his head. She discarded it carelessly on the tiled floor, next to the small bowl of cat food that sat half-eaten, while he kicked off his pants. 

Alaska’s cock rubbed against Sharon’s stomach as they kissed; the friction was delicious, but not nearly enough. She knew he was purposefully denying her, probably betting on it making her crazy – which it was.

“You’d like it if I touched you, wouldn’t you, baby?” His lips were on her neck, and she nodded furiously. “I don’t know if you deserve it, though.”

Alaska swallowed down a sob; she was practically choking on it, how badly she needed Sharon’s hands on her, and _fuck_ did she love his hands, how big they were, and how pretty.

“Sharon, please…”

“Tell me. What did you think of, when you were kissing her?”

Alaska was finding it more and more difficult to focus as Sharon’s mouth marked her collarbone, her shoulder, her nipples. “You,” she breathed. “I pictured you.”

“How sweet.” He hooked a finger through the panties Alaska still had on. “Mind if I…?”

From her seated position, Alaska raised her hips slightly so that Sharon could slide the undergarment down her legs, torturously slow, without breaking eye contact. She knew better than to let her impatience show, though: Sharon would only drag his game out longer if she misbehaved. Arousal swirled low in her stomach at the thought.  

“Already so hard for me,” Sharon mused, his lips ghosting across Alaska’s erection, causing her to fidget. “Katya doesn’t get to see you like this, get to touch you like this.”

He hollowed his cheeks and took the tip into his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside, refusing to sink any lower, and Alaska was sure that he was trying to literally drive her to the brink of insanity.

He pulled away suddenly, eliciting a whine from Alaska.

“You know, I’d rather watch you,” he said. He was so smug that it would be infuriating, if it weren’t sexy as hell.

She pouted, but wrapped her own hand around her length, looking at Sharon for permission to continue. When he gave her a nod, she began to pump herself – leisurely at first, turning into more frantic strokes as it hit her just how desperately she’d needed a release. She let herself feel a small sense of pride when she noticed that Sharon was also palming his own erection, noticeably affected by her show, which only encouraged Alaska further. She allowed her eyelids to flutter shut and her lips to part, small noises rolling off her tongue with ease.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Sharon said, almost whispering, but Alaska heard it clear as day, could practically come from it.

And then he was on her again, desperate and rough with teeth clacking against teeth, picking her up and placing her feet back on the floor. In one swift motion, he turned her around and bent her over the kitchen counter, her forearms flat against the cool material.

“This,” Sharon growled, “belongs to me.” Sharon’s palm connected with Alaska’s ass with a satisfying  _smack_ , the flesh pink and glowing. Bent over for him, all bow-legged and docile, Alaska wiggled her backside toward Sharon, silently begging for more. She fought the urge to look back, to see the imprint Sharon had left, the satisfied expression on his face, but mostly, she just wanted him to make her feel it,  _really_ make her feel it.

“Do I have to keep reminding you?” Sharon spanked her a second time.

“No,” Alaska managed, still pressing back toward him. “It’s yours, I’m yours, I’m –” She squealed, cut off by a third _smack_ , this one the loudest of them all.

Sharon caressed the spot he’d just hit, easing the sharpness of the sensation. “Stop squirming, Lasky,” he said, splaying a hand across the small of her back to keep her steady.

She whined his name, so completely strung out on Sharon’s twisted, glorious punishments, ripples of pleasure coursing through her like wildfire as he spanked her a fourth time. She didn’t know how much longer her knees could support her; she felt wobbly and on-edge and she wanted to let herself sink to the floor in front of Sharon, taste him at the back of her throat.  

“Now don’t move,” he ordered. Alaska could tell from the stillness that followed that he’d left the room, leaving Alaska gasping for air, skin tingling.

The thing was, she’d do anything for Sharon. She wanted to please him, to be better for him, to make things right again, however she could. He returned quickly with a bottle of lube and a condom, and her whole body ached with his absence; she needed him to hurry up and bury himself inside her, make her remember why she’d needed to be disciplined in the first place.

“Sharon… Need you, right now, _pleeease._ ”

“Stop whining and be patient, baby,” Sharon warned, popping open the cap to the lube with his thumb. “Good girls do what they’re told.”

“I can be good,” Alaska promised, biting her cheek to keep from crying out again.

The task was easier said than done.

Sharon finally slid a finger inside her, curving it upwards, and Alaska clenched down greedily. It wasn’t nearly enough, but she allowed Sharon to move at his own pace, a thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead. She was sure her makeup was a mess, but she didn’t care, not when Sharon inserted a second finger, and then a third, drawing a string of profanities from her mouth that she couldn’t control.

“ _Fuck_ , Sharon, I need you, I love you, please, oh God –”

“You just can’t keep quiet, can you?” Sharon hastily untied his black bandana from around his neck and stuffed it into Alaska’s mouth, and she loved it: her eyes rolled back, her lids heavy. The fabric muffled her moans as he entered her, filled her up completely. Sharon dug his fingertips into Alaska’s hipbones, restraining himself. She knew he had every intention of fucking her hard into the cabinetry, making her ache tomorrow, but, for now, he wanted to make this last.

He let Alaska adjust for a moment, her body opening up for him like it always did, before beginning to rock his hips in a steady rhythm. Her body was a blessing, the way it responded to him, and she was solid and she was here and Sharon rocked into her harder at the thought, growling her name as he leaned down and bit into Alaska’s shoulder.

Alaska hardly noticed how the edge of the countertop was sharp against her ribcage, because the only thing that mattered was Sharon reaching around her with one hand to lace his fingers with her own, so intimate she could cry.

They moved in tandem, and she swore she could feel Sharon in every inch of her, from the tingling in her toes to the dryness of her mouth to the throbbing in her gut, until Alaska was rigid with it, unable to do anything besides hold on. She was already close, her moans growing increasingly higher in pitch, and she thought she might explode from both the stimulation and the intensity of the entire night if Sharon didn’t let her finish soon.

He was on the brink as well, his authorization low and uneven. “Come for me, Lasky.”

At those four words, and with only two strokes of Sharon’s hand on her cock, Alaska was coming, so hard and loud that Sharon was coming, too, hot and thick. They were motionless for a minute afterward, Sharon content to mirror the rise and fall of Alaska’s inhales and exhales.

“I’m gonna run us a bath, okay?” he said gently, brushing the backs of his fingers along Alaska’s cheek. “And we can talk.”

Alaska managed a smile, her body completely spent, the kitchen counter fully supporting her. She was grateful to Sharon for taking care of her like this, even when she thought she didn’t deserve it. She loved him, and the feeling of it consumed her, soothed her shaky limbs and settled her anxious heart.

The water was warm and soapy when Alaska lowered herself down into the tub after cleaning up and removing the remains of her drag. She closed her eyes and let herself sink until the suds tickled her chin. She felt Sharon climb in across from her, snapping her back to reality, their legs intertwining underwater.

Sharon was the first to break the silence. “Was that okay for you?” The sincerity in his voice made Alaska melt, guilt rising again in her throat.

“ _More_ than okay. Sharon, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have –”

“You don’t owe me an explanation, baby. I know it got a little intense back there, but really, I’m fine.”

“No, but I _do_ owe you an explanation,” Alaska started. “I don’t want you to doubt for one second how _in this_ I am.”

He paused, holding out his arms, inviting Alaska to recline into him. “Okay, then. Enlighten me.”

Alaska relaxed into Sharon’s slippery body, letting her head lull back on his shoulder. She took solace in the fact that their limbs always fit so well together, like two complimentary puzzle pieces. “I meant what I said back there.”

“The part where you professed your feelings for Katya, or…?”

She frowned at the ceiling. “See, I knew you were upset.”

“No! No – sorry, that wasn’t funny. I didn’t mean that. What were you gonna say? I’m listening.” 

“That I’m all yours. I am.”

Sharon rubbed small circles into her hip with his thumb. The truth was, he hated the thought of losing Alaska to someone else; even the possibility of it kept him up at night. Instead, he replied, “I know that, Lasky.”

“Do you, though?” Alaska turned to look at Sharon, took his face in her two pruny hands. She searched his eyes, ocean blue, willing him to see how incredibly infatuated she was with him. Time and time again, she saw through his gritted teeth, his tough exterior, and willed him to stop being so _brave_ for once and accept her love for what it was: real and infinite and, sometimes, flawed.

“I came home to _you_ tonight. I chose you. I’m choosing you. You made me fall in love with you and… and now I don’t even want anyone else, I can’t even begin to _think_ about wanting anyone else.”

Sharon smiled sadly. “But I know you. And sometimes I just think… I dunno. Am I enough?”

“Yeah, you _do_ know me, Sharon, and you know that I'm never really sure of anything, and that sometimes I get in my own head,” Alaska said. “But you’re my literal fucking home. And I need you to know that even though I’m never really sure of anything, I'm completely sure of this. Of us.”

Sharon seemed to accept her answer, pulling Alaska in for a long, wet kiss. Droplets of water dripped down past Sharon’s temples and he believed her, believed _in_ her, and they lazily explored each other’s mouths for what felt like minutes, but what could have been hours. The bathroom was dark aside from a few lit candles, flickering orange on their pale skin.

Later on, Sharon would take extra care to wrap Alaska in a big, fluffy towel, tucking her in to her side of the bed once she was nice and dry, and he would slide in next to her, throwing a lazy arm over her stomach. Sharon would plant a kiss on the crook of her neck, right in the space where her angular collarbone met her shoulder, and he would murmur a quiet “thank you” that Alaska would pretend not to hear, even as the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.

She had chosen him tonight, and would keep choosing him every night after, and that was enough for the both of them.

 


End file.
